Come Home
by OMGitsliliana
Summary: Elena finds herself alone in Mystic Falls after everyone, including Stefan, leaves her. What happens when Damon, who was the first to leave, finds out she was abandoned? Takes place post 3x19, but I've taken some liberties with the plot and characters. Delena. Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first ever multi-chapter fanfic! It was inspired by the song "Come Home" by OneRepublic, and each chapter will start with lines from the song. These characters are not mine, and some lines are taken from the show, so they belong to both L. J. Smith and Julie Plec. This takes place post 3x19, but I've taken some liberties with the plot and characters. I'm thinking this is going to be 3 chapters, but it may be subject to change. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Hello world_

_Hope you're listening_

_Forgive me if I'm young_

_For speaking out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missing_

_I think that they could be_

_The better half of me_

**Elena's POV**

The nightmares are back.

I started getting them when my parents died. I remember closing my eyes each night, praying to God, praying to anything really, that I'd be able to have a dreamless slumber.

Those nights never came.

Each night I would see the car- _our car-_ as it swerved off the Wickery Bridge. I would watch as the black water surrounded the car, submerging my family and I along with it. I could only stand idly by as the car sank, and I would recall the panicked looks on my parents faces, and to my horror, watch as they turned into ones of acceptance. My last memory of them is me trying to reach for them, to grasp them one more time, as if that single touch alone could tell them everything I needed to say- that I loved them and that they had given me a good life and that I was sorry that this was the way things had to end. The dreams would end there and I would wake up abruptly, sheets and pillows wet with tears or sweat or a mix of both, and I would cry until my ribs hurt. My sobs often woke up Jeremy and Aunt Jenna, who both understood the sting of loss but could not even comprehend the feeling of overwhelming guilt I felt for the deaths of my parents. They would try to comfort me, but to no avail. No one was able to help me when it came to those dreams.

I haven't had them for almost a year, and now they're back. I suppose they stopped because I had a lot more to focus on this year, other than that tragic accident. With my life and the lives of my loved ones hanging constantly in the balance, my brain knew that it had to shut off each night, not knowing what torments the following day would bring.

It also doesn't help that I'm alone.

The brisk fall air came in and seemed to have swooped up my friends away with it. Tyler and Caroline are somewhere in Europe, along with Matt, Rebekah, Bonnie, and Jeremy, enjoying some twisted type of extended triple date while they search for the remnants of Klaus, who is rumored to have taken over the body of his brother Elijah. Rebekah found this to be unforgivable and now she too is on the hunt to kill Klaus, like the rest of us.

Well, not me.

Poor, fragile Elena Gilbert was left in the care of her doting boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. My friends call in to check every once in a while and ask how I'm doing. I always say I'm fine, which is far from the truth. How do you tell your best friends that your boyfriend left you for the soulless bitch you unfortunately share a face with?

That's right, Stefan left me for Katherine. I would say I'm surprised, but that's not the case. In the weeks before his departure, I saw the way he looked at me, as if he were disappointed that I wasn't someone else. Here I was, trying my hardest to not turn into Katherine, when all he wanted was her. I was just a carbon copy of the girl he loved, a distraction he used until he could get the real thing. I was stupid for thinking he actually loved _me _and not just the face of the girl who changed his life forever.

And then there's Damon. Where do I start with Damon?

When we returned from Denver, after sharing the most exhilarating kiss of my life, I might add, he left Mystic Falls. He literally dropped my off at house, got back into his car, and left. He hasn't turned back since.

I've called him probably five times a day since the day he left, but it goes straight to voice mail every time.

I won't admit this to anyone, especially not to the bad boy himself, but I really miss him. In the moments when I feel the most lonely, I always ache for him the most, his cocky smirk, our easy banter, the way his blue eyes would look at me so deeply, so intensely, as if he were gazing into me, looking at everything I was, not just at the face of a girl he had once loved… Damon made me feel like my old self more than anyone else had ever been able to since my parents died, and he accepted every single part of me, flaws and all.

And I wonder, in another life, if I could have done the same for him.

_Enough of those thoughts, _I think to myself.

I look at the alarm clock in my room, its glaringly red light indicating that it is five fifty-four in the morning.

_Oh well, time to start another, uneventful day._

I walk into my bathroom and cringe when I look into the mirror. My hair is a mess of knots and tangles and I look like I haven't eaten in weeks, my once healthy glow replaced with sunken eyelids, cracked lips, and skin so pale and waxy it reminds me of that of a ghost.

Or a vampire. How ironic.

I quickly look away and jump into the shower. I silently think the words that have become my mantra in the last few weeks.

_Today will be different. It has to be. I will not mope around the house. I will go out. I will smile. I will get things done. I will not think of Stefan or Damon or my parents, or anything negative that will ruin my mood. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. _

This is how I've started every day since Stefan left. Some days, it works and I end up being productive. Other days... not so much. As I wash the conditioner out of my hair, I hope today will be a good day. I make a mental checklist of things I need to do.

_Wash the dishes_

_Mow the lawn_

_Shop for groceries_

_Clean my room_

_Vacuum the floors_

I sigh, realizing that my neglect has forced me to have quite the checklist to try and get through. I turn off the shower and wrap my fluffy, white towel around my body, ready to start my day.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I look up at the highway marker as I speed past it. I'm only 10 miles away from Mystic Falls.

I put my foot on the accelerator and press as hard as I can, my Camaro zooming faster than ever. I clench my teeth, recalling the conversation I had earlier with my brother and getting pissed off all over again.

"_Damon? I haven't spoken to you for a minute! What's going on, big bro?" he asks when he picks up the phone._

"_Oh, the usual, snatch-eat-erasing my way down the east coast. What about you? How have you been?" I make it a point to not ask about Elena, the thought of her and him being together all alone in Mystic Falls puts images in my mind that I don't want to think about. Ever. _

_But Stefan hesitates and I immediately take notice._

"_Is everything okay? How's Elena?" I ask before I think about what I'm saying. God, even after everything, I can't stop thinking about her, wondering if she's safe, reliving that kiss in Denver. Her lips were so soft and pliant against mine and it's times like this when I wonder what would have happened if Jeremy hadn't woken up and interrupted us… I feel like such a pussy. _

"_Um, well," he stutters helplessly and I start to get aggravated with him. _

"_Stefan, just fucking tell me," I bark at him over the phone, "What? Did I interrupt a moment between you two lovebirds? Did Saint Stefan and Martyr Elena finally tie the knot? Just spit it out!" I'm fuming by the time I finish and it takes everything I have to not return to Mystic Falls and break my brother's neck._

"_I don't know how Elena is," he says quietly._

"_What? What do you mean? You're with her Stefan! How could you possibly not know?"_

"_Because he's with me," says a cocky, feminine voice, one I'd hoped I never had to hear again._

_My jaw drops. "Katherine?"_

"_Wow, you are a bright one Damon. I can't believe you figured it out," she says sarcastically. I swear you can hear her rolling her eyes through the phone. "Stefan is with me now and not just with me, but _with me_, if you catch my drift." I know her well enough to tell that she's smirking, but I don't find this amusing at all._

"_Where. Is. Elena?" I say through clenched teeth. My patience is wearing thin and I'm losing control, so much so that my fangs threaten to come out. _

"_Oh her," Katherine says, as if bothered by the mere _thought _of her annoying doppelganger, "As far as I know, she's still in Mystic Falls. I would know for sure, but we left about a month ago, a little after the Scooby Gang, minus you, of course, went abroad to look for Klaus. Anything could have happened to her by now, not that I care, but you seem to," she says in her typical, smug voice. _

"_Put Stefan back on," I demand. Thankfully, she obliges._

"_Listen Damon-" Stefan begins, but I quickly interrupt him._

"_I swear to God, Stefan, if Elena is hurt, I'm holding you personally responsible. You'll wish you were dead when I'm done with you, the two of you, in fact," I say. And with that, I hang up. _

I look at the time.

_Shit, it's 2:43am, _I think to myself, _If Elena's home and safe, she'll be asleep. _

I decide to take the chance and in a few, short minutes, I arrive in front of the Gilbert residence. I see the lawn half mowed, the other half overgrown with weeds and tall grass. My heart clenches. _What if someone took her while she was mowing the lawn?_

I quickly run up the driveway, to the porch, and turn the door knob. It's unlocked. _Elena wouldn't leave the door unlocked, would she? _

Dread begins to fill me, so I use vampire speed to get up the stairs and into her bedroom. It's pitch black, but I can see fine, thanks to my vampire vision. I've suddenly never been happier to be one of the undead.

That's when I see her.

She's curled up in the fetal position on her bed, her teddy clenched against her chest, the comforter tucked in just under her chin. She looks like a baby swaddled up like that and I can't help but smile.

_When did I get so whipped for this girl?_

I sigh with relief when I hear the familiar sound of her heartbeat. She's still human, still my Elena. I feel a pang of guilt for leaving her, but quickly dismiss it. Me staying would only have complicated things. It's not like she would have wanted me to stay anyway. She was probably only calling me to beg me not to tell her sweet Stefan that she jumped my bones in Denver, or at least wanted to. I didn't want to hear it, so I turned off my phone and kept driving. A girl like Elena could never be with a guy like me. It's not like she'd want to and even if she did, I'd never let her. I'm a monster. I ruin people. I would never, ever want to do that to Elena. She's too perfect for that, too pure. I will not be the one responsible for messing her up.

Suddenly, her heart beat begins to pick up. Worried, I rush to her side. Her peaceful expression is gone, replaced with furrowed brows and pursed lips, as if she is about to cry. Instinctively, I reach over and stroke her cheek, in attempt to soothe her. She told me about her nightmares once, a long time ago. I have a feeling that they've come back to haunt her. I curse my brother for leaving her alone like this, for leaving her for _Katherine. _He must be out of his goddamn mind to leave Elena for that manipulative bitch. Wrapped up in my thoughts, I don't notice Elena begin to stir awake.

It isn't until she says my name in the shakiest, softest voice I have ever heard that I notice her brown, doe eyes peeking up at me through thick lashes.

_God, she's beautiful._

"Damon?" she asks again, her voice shaking less than it did the first time, her worry being replaced with something else. She sounds hopeful, happy even.

"It's me, Lena," I say softly and watch as her eyes grow wide.

She gets up instantly and before I know it, I'm being engulfed in the tightest hug of my existence. It doesn't take me long and respond, and I wrap my arms around her tightly. I've missed her. She hugs me impossibly tighter, as if she'll never let go and for a moment, I wish that she won't.

She feels so good in my arms.

She pulls away too soon, even though it's probably been more than a minute, and I reluctantly let her. She doesn't go too far, though, and just stands in front of me and stares. She remains like that for a few moments and then she speaks.

"Where were you, Damon?" she asks and my heart breaks a little. I hear all the pain she's been holding in since everyone left her and it nearly tears me apart knowing that I was the first one to do so, the one who started the trend of deserting Elena.

She starts to cry uncontrollably and I walk over to where she's standing and hold her to me tightly, as if my sheer force of will can put her back together again. Eventually, I move to sit on the bed with her still in my arms. I'm surprised as she climbs into my lap and starts sobbing into my neck. I cradle her in my arms, anchoring us together for the time being. I whisper soothing words in her ear as I stroke her face and hair until her sobs turn into whimpers, which eventually turn into nothing. Assuming she has fallen asleep, I lay her down on her bed.

I kiss her forehead and whisper, "I shouldn't have left. I promise, I will _never_ leave you again."

She must have heard me, because when I start walking to go to the living room and sleep on the couch, I hear her whisper, "Then stay," in a voice so quiet I wouldn't have been able to hear if I was human.

I turn around in shock and see her looking at me again. She moves over on her bed and lifts up her comforter, inviting me in. I shake my head in disbelief, but decide not to question it. I could only imagine why she doesn't want to be alone tonight. I sit on the bed and take off my shoes and jacket, leaving me in my jeans and always-present black shirt. I get under the covers, and her body immediately comes in contact with mine. She nuzzles her head into my chest and her legs tangle loosely with mine. I hear her sigh as she gets comfortable, holding me closer to her than ever, like she's drowning and I'm the only thing that can keep her afloat. I wrap my arms around her easily, wondering if she notices the way we fit together perfectly. I begin to wonder if we'd fit together this way in _other places_, but I quickly put those thoughts away. This is definitely not the time to indulge in them.

Soon enough, Elena is fast asleep in my arms and I feel myself drifting away too, the sound of her breaths and heartbeat luring me to sleep like the sweetest lullaby I've ever heard.

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, be sure to follow, so you are alerted when I put up the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and if you have the time, please review! I would love to know what you think! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! It honestly means so much. The fact that people liked what I wrote and actually want to read more blows my mind! I really hope I don't disappoint! I worked out an outline for this story, and although it is subject to change, as of now, I see it being 5 chapters, not including an epilogue, but we'll get to that when the time comes! Until then, enjoy this new update!**

**NOTE: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to L. J. Smith, Julie Plec, and the CW. I'm just borrowing them for this story! Some lines are taken from the show and are not mine, but I decided to put them in my story because I love them too much! Each chapter begins with some lines from the song "Come Home" by OneRepublic, so check it out if you want to see where I got my inspiration for this fic from! Enjoy!**

* * *

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see_

_The world ain't half as bad_

_As they paint it to be_

**Elena's POV**

I wake up slowly, the sun shining brightly through my window, and hear birds chirping nearby. It's the kind of morning I haven't had in a long time. For once, I feel well rested, which is surprising considering the fact that I usually only get 3 or 4 hours of sleep, and that's on a good night. I didn't wake up from my nightmares last night, but I remember having them. I ponder why for a moment and then I remember… Damon!

I remember him being in my room, soothing me as I cried for all the things that have been going wrong in my life as of late. I remember being so happy to see him and hugging him so tightly that even he, a vampire, probably felt some pain. I remember him saying he'd never leave me again, and feeling so safe in his arms as I burrowed into him for warmth, comfort, and security.

I look to the left side of my bed, expecting to see a certain raven-haired vampire, but he isn't there.

I panic suddenly, scared it was all dream.

It wouldn't be the first time.

I bolt upright on my bed and rush down the stairs, into my living room. It's empty.

I run into the kitchen, but don't find him there either. Instead, I find it spotless, dishes done and stacked neatly on the counter. I can't remember if I did them the day before, but recall giving up on the lawn halfway through. As if on cue, I hear the lawnmower roar to life.

I hastily make my way to the door and open it. I can't believe my eyes.

I see Damon, in the flesh, with headphones in his ears as he mows the lawn. He looks gorgeous, as usual, his biceps bulging as he effortlessly pushes the machine around the yard. I watch him for a few moments, liking his domestic side. I always knew it was there, simmering under his rough and rugged exterior, but the fact that I'm actually seeing it with my own two eyes fills me up with joy. I feel like a giggling school girl.

_Get a grip, Elena._

His back is facing me and I decide to use it to my advantage.

I creep up behind him, slowly, hoping both the lawn mower and the music in his ears drown out the sounds of my approach. When I'm three feet away, I start sprinting and jump on his back, holding him tightly to me. Damon must have truly been surprised because before I can even realize what's happening, I'm pinned on the ground underneath him, his hand around my throat and vampire face on full display, snarling at me.

I gulp, regretting my decision to creep up on him.

_How stupid can you be, Elena?_

I look up at him, my eyes getting lost in the part of the ocean that resides in his eyes, and shakily say, "Hey."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

As I'm mowing the lawn, something suddenly slams into my back. Registering it as a threat, I use my vampire abilities to grab whatever it is and pin it under me, allowing my true face to show in attempt to scare them and show them who's boss.

Imagine my surprise when I find Elena under me, her doe eyes impossibly wide as she realizes what I've just done to her. She looks up at me, our eyes locking in a way that I can only describe as heated, and mumbles, "Hey," in the same voice she greeted me with last night.

_Jesus Christ, Salvatore, you've been with Elena less than 12 hours and you've already almost attacked her. _

I clumsily get off of her and scramble to my feet. In my haste, I leave Elena on the ground alone and she looks up at me questioningly. I hold out my hand to her and she easily grabs it so I can pull her to her feet. I must have used a little too much strength because she loses her balance and tumbles into my arms. She stays there a few seconds longer than necessary and when she pulls away, I swear I see a blush on her cheeks and hear her heart beat quicken. She turns away from me and when she looks back in my direction, all the traces of her reaction to what just happened are gone and she's smirking at me.

"I scared you, didn't I, Damon?" she questions with a teasing glint in her eyes.

In all honestly, she'd scared the shit out of me, but I would never admit that to her, not in a million years. Instead, I say the first smart ass thing that comes to mind.

"Nah, of course not. I just wanted to remind you who the _real _predator is, and what the consequences are of forgetting that fact," I say as I flash my own smirk at her.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, unconvinced, then looks up at me, her eyes filled with that fire that I always seem to bring out in her, but says nothing.

I take a moment to fully look at her. She's still in her pajamas, sweatpants and a tank top, and her hair is loose, flowing wildly in the brisk, November wind. She looks skinnier than I remember her being and there are large dark circles underneath her eyes, but she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I notice her shivering, and curse myself silently for not realizing it sooner.

"Come on," I say as I hold my arm out to her, "Let's go back inside before you catch a cold."

She looks at me with wide eyes, as if shocked, but does not hesitate to take my arm as I lead her inside the house. We walk into the kitchen and she sits on the counter as I rummage through her refrigerator for food to make her. She must be hungry.

"Elena," I groan, "There is no decent food in here. What have you been eating?"

She seems to think about it for a moment and eventually says, "I actually don't know. I haven't really been… present lately."

She looks up at me and when I see all the pain in her gaze, my heart breaks. I make my way over to her and put my hand on hers in a comforting way. I ignore the sparks I feel because of the simple touch.

She looks at my hand over hers and smiles. "It's okay, Damon. Everything's good, definitely better now, but everything's good," she says and I smile. Elena's stronger than any person I know. When I found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb I had almost gone off the deep end, but Elena helped me through it. Despite all the horrible things I'd done, she'd seen something worth saving in me and pulled me through, not caring about the scars she got along the way. It's my turn to do the same for her.

"Go get dressed, and take a shower too, will ya? I can smell you from here," I playfully joke as I shoo her away from the kitchen.

She smiles at me and asks, "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," I say and smirk at her, waggling my eyebrows up and down for added effect. She sends me an annoyed look, but I can tell it's only an act because as the edges of her lips start to turn into a grin, she looks away and heads up the stairs.

A few minutes later, I hear the shower in her bedroom turn on, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Where should I take Elena?

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I smile as Damon pulls his Camaro into the parking lot of The Grill. Although I've been here a million times, it's one of my favorite places to eat. Their burgers are the best in the world, and maybe I'm a little biased because I've lived here all my life, but who cares? I look to my left and watch Damon as he drives intently, looking for a good spot. As if sensing my eyes on him, he looks at me and winks, his lips upturning in a shy, half-smile. He looks away quickly and I hope he didn't get a chance to see the blush that crept up my cheeks when our eyes locked.

_What is happening to me? _

We make our way into the restaurant and easily find a booth. We talk about anything and everything as we eat, easily dancing around the heavy subjects. Those topics are for another day. Right now it's about catching up and having a good time.

Before I know it, Damon and I are back at my house and I'm picking out something for us to watch.

"Do you like the show Friends?" I ask while looking through all of our DVDs.

"Never seen it," I hear him call from the kitchen, where he's making popcorn for us.

My jaw drops and I walk to where he is. He laughs when he sees my face and I'm not surprised because I must look a little kid who was just told Santa wasn't real.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, Elena, I'm not. Vampires have better things to do than sit in front of a television all day, unlike you humans," he teases and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Well that's okay I guess," I say with a mischievous grin, "because I have all 10 seasons on DVD!" I start laughing and I have no idea why. Just being with him here, like this, makes me so, incredibly giddy inside.

"Caroline, Bonnie, and I would watch these every time we had a sleepover. I've probably seen every episode more than three times, but since you are so uncultured," I say while putting a hand on his arm in a condescending fashion, "I'll watch them again with you."

He scowls at me, but I can see a teasing glint in his eyes. He picks up the bowl of popcorn with one arm and abruptly, I feel myself in Damon's other arm, being whisked away into the living room at vampire speed. He plops me down on the couch and gently places the bowl on the coffee table in front of us.

"What was that for?"

He looks at me innocently and says, "I wanted to get started on these episodes. I don't want my favorite girl thinking I'm beneath her," he says with a lopsided smile and a wink.

My heart skips a beat and I smile at him. I've been smiling all day actually. I wonder if it's because I'm no longer alone or if it's because Damon is the one with me. Probably both.

He lifts up my legs that are outstretched on the sofa and sits under them, keeping them in his lap, while he grabs the bowl of popcorn and places it on my legs between us.

We spend the next few hours watching Friends while munching on popcorn. Because I've seen the episodes countless times, I mostly watch Damon and gauge his reactions to the things going on onscreen. I watch him laugh again and again and I feel a warmth creeping inside my chest at the sight of it. When I first met Damon, he never smiled, let alone laughed. He was a vampire with no humanity who spent 164 years chasing after a women only to discover that she didn't care about him. He's grown so much and I'd like to think that I somehow helped bring it out in him.

I drift off to sleep with the television still on, thinking about a certain blue-eyed vampire who keeps finding ways to take my breath away.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I look down and watch Elena sleep. She's been out for about two hours and I know I should have brought her up to bed by now, but she looks so damn peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb her. In all honesty, I didn't want this day to be over. Who knew doing mundane things with Elena could be so fun? I sigh, resigned, and pick her up to carry her to her bedroom. As I easily lift her into my arms, she stirs a bit, and eventually nuzzles into my neck, holding me tightly.

_I could get used to this._

When I reach her bed, I attempt to pry her off of me, but she has an iron grip around my neck and I don't want to hurt her. I sigh, realizing that I'll have to wake her up.

"Wake up, 'Lena," I say softly, not wanting to scare her. She moves a tiny bit, but doesn't wake up.

"Elena," I try again, this time louder. She opens her eyes and lifts her head off of my shoulders. I frown at the loss of contact, but I'm happy she's awake.

"Elena, we have to get you into bed." She nods, her eyes heavy with sleep and gently slips out of my arms and into her bed. I watch as she covers herself with her blankets and buries her face into her pillows. I stand there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

I recall last night and how I held her while she slept. Waking up with her in my arms was one of the greatest moments of my abnormally long existence, but I was scared of her reaction to waking up with me next to her, so I got out of bed and busied myself doing some housework.

"Damon?" I hear Elena ask and suddenly I land back into the real world.

"Yes, 'Lena?" I ask.

"Are you gonna get in bed or not?" She gives me a sleepy smile and my heart melts at the sight of it. "I need a big, bad vampire to chase the bad dreams away."

Even though she's half asleep and probably doesn't realize what she's saying, I smile. I take off my shoes and lay down next to her, under the covers. She stays where she is, about a foot away from me, but turns to face me and watches me.

I'm reminded of Denver and how we did the same thing in the hotel room, but remember how quickly it went south. I frown a little and Elena places a hand on my cheek. I meet her gaze and she smiles, almost sadly, as if she can read my thoughts. As if she's having the same ones.

It's then that she moves closer to me, snuggling into my side. I instantly wrap my arms around her, one on her back, holding her close to me, the other finding its way into her hair, lightly stroking it. I hear her sigh and she says, "Thank you."

"No problem," I say, although I feel like I should be the one thanking her, for giving me the opportunity to spend time with her when I know I don't deserve it, not after everything I've put her through.

She shakes her head, as if I've misunderstood something. "Not just for this, Damon. For everything." She pauses and takes a shaky breath. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

I remain silent, floored by her confession. I want to tell her that it's nothing, that I'd do anything for her, but when she moves closer and kisses my cheek, the words that were about to come out of my mouth escape me. The kiss is light, yet firm and it lasts for a few seconds before she puts her head back into the crook of my neck, gets comfortable, and falls asleep.

My skin sears where she kissed it and my blood feels like lava running through my veins. How could a simple kiss on the cheek do this to me? A kiss that could mean nothing, and would if it were from anyone else, suddenly makes me feel invincible, like I can do anything, be anything, all because of her.

I fall asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms, holding her as close as I possibly can, praying that one day she'll love me the way I love her.

* * *

**So that's it for Chapter Two, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please remember to follow so you get an alert when I update! Also, if you have time, please review! I would love to know what you guys think!**

**In the middle of May I have two huge exams that I am taking, so most of the time between there and now will be dedicated to studying for them. I don't know when I will get the chance to update, but I promise that I will as soon as I can! Thank you so much for understanding!**

**Also, if you haven't checked out my one-shot, Last Words, and are looking for a sad Delena fic to possibly make you cry, feel free to check it out!**

**The next chapter will be a time jump. Remember, this story takes place in November! I hope you all have an amazing day! Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, everyone! It's good to be back! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted for so long, but the Season 5 finale kind of ruined by life, and I was mourning, but I can't wait for Season 6! Let's hope it isn't as heartbreaking! I also had a lot of tests to take (and actually have one tomorrow and one next week) but I felt really inspired to write, so here it is! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Here's Chapter 3!_**

**__****NOTE: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to L. J. Smith, Julie Plec, and the CW. I'm just borrowing them for this story! Some lines are taken from the show and are not mine, but I decided to put them in my story because I love them so much! Each chapter begins with some lines from the song "Come Home" by OneRepublic, so check it out if you want to see where I got my inspiration for this fic from! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

_It might start now, yeah_

_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

**Damon's POV**

It's been a little over a month since I returned to Mystic Falls for Elena and, at risk of sounding like a total pussy, it's been one of the best months of my life. Waking up with her in my arms isn't the worst way to start my day, I do, after all, need to do it to keep those pesky nightmares away, and spending so much time with her doesn't hurt either. Okay, I'll be honest, I fucking love it. I know I'm a selfish dick to admit this, but I like having her all to myself, with no one around to steal her attention away from me. I sound like a fucking teenager who's in love for the first time, but I guess that's the effect Elena Gilbert has on my old soul.

She looks a lot healthier than she did when I first came back, and I'm grateful. Elena never looks anything less than gorgeous to me, but it's good to see that healthy flush back in her cheeks. I've made it my personal mission to make her the happiest she can be and I think I've been succeeding. That perfect smile of hers has hardly left her face and I've memorized the sound of her laugh because I hear it so often. It feels good that I'm the one who's causing it and I don't think she realizes that I would rather be here by her side than anywhere else, even when we fight, which happens more often than I'd like to admit. It's usually my fault, I mean, I love seeing her get all worked up when I do something to piss her off. Few things give me as much satisfaction as watching that Petrova fire blaze within her. I love how passionate Elena is, and even if that means I have to endure her long lectures, it's worth it because she still chooses to spend time with _me_ and I know she secretly loves feeling like she came out on top.

"Time to wake up sweetheart," I say to Elena as she slowly begins to wake up. I hand her the cup of coffee I made her because yeah, I _am_ that whipped.

"Mmmm," she mumbles incoherently while she sits up and takes a sip from the cup. "Just the way I like it. Thank you, Damon." She looks up at me through sleepy eyes and smiles. God, I love sleepy Elena.

"Anything for you, princess," I say as if it were a joke, while flashing her one of my cheeky grins. I hope she knows that I really would do anything for her. She laughs softly and puts the now-finished cup of coffee on her nightstand.

"So what are our plans for today?" she asks.

I instantly smile because I know she'll be thrilled when she hears what I have in store for her.

"Well, since tonight's Christmas Eve, I was thinking that we could go out and get a tree," she instantly beams at the mention of Christmas, like I knew she would, and I continue. "I know you haven't been back to the boarding house since Stefan, you know," I pause and clear my throat, "but I think spending the holiday there would be great. We could do whatever you want, make cookies, light the fireplace, decorate the tree, you name it. If it snows enough, we could even build a snowman, just like those two little girls in that movie did."

Elena chuckles at that and replies, "Their names are Ana and Elsa and the movie is called _Frozen_! I know you know that, Damon. We watched it like a million times." She rolls her eyes. "And don't act like I didn't catch you singing _Let It Go _while you were making me pancakes the other day." She starts giggling uncontrollably and even though she totally just disintegrated my man-card, I laugh along with her. "Those plans sound lovely though. When are leaving to get the tree?"

"Whenever you're ready, I guess," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

With that, she leaps from the bed and practically sprints into her bathroom. I always knew Elena loved Christmas more than the average person, but I never knew _how much_ more. I smile when I realize that I'll soon find out.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it weird that I haven't written in you for so long? It's not that I don't have time, but I've just been so caught up in my own happiness lately that I haven't bothered to. Isn't it great? I find it funny how Damon Salvatore, of all people, is the one who's making me feel this way. It's been a while since he came back for me, but it feels like he just showed up yesterday. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun…_

_I don't think about Stefan anymore. Is it bad that I'm actually glad he left? If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here, smiling contentedly as I write, with Damon absentmindedly stroking the bare flesh of my ankles as he reads next to me. I wonder if he can feel the trail of goosebumps his fingertips make on my skin where he touches me._

_Things are different now. In Denver, I didn't know what I wanted- who I wanted. Now I do, though, and the answer itself scares me. How can I tell Damon Salvatore that I'm in love with him? Not just in love, but head over heals, tripping-over-my-own-heart kind of love? How do I tell him that being wrapped up in his arms fills me with the greatest joy I have ever experienced, that going to sleep next to him and waking up with him is something I want to do for the rest of my life? _

_I'm going to tell him soon. I have to. The writer in me is telling me to wait until I have the right words to tell him. I only have one shot and I'll be damned if I let it go to waste. Even if he doesn't love me anymore and is just here out of obligation or pity, I have to tell him. He deserves to know that his existence is everything to me._

When I finish writing in my journal, I close it gently and place it on my lap. I look up to see if Damon has realized that I've finished, and to my pure relief and astonishment, he hasn't. One of my favorite pastimes is studying Damon while he's distracted, but watching Damon as he reads is my absolute favorite. He always keeps his jaw clenched, his eyes squinting ever so slightly as he deciphers the words on the page and gives them his own meaning. His eyes travel slowly from left to right as he makes sense of the words, allowing me to see all the shades his blue eyes have to offer me. I close my eyes and sigh. I smile as I think of the huge Christmas tree we dropped off at the boarding house a few hours ago. In desperate need of some hot chocolate, we returned to my house so I could pack a bag of things I needed to spend the holidays with him there. Surprisingly, thoughts of the boarding house do not string thoughts of Stefan along with them. I'm excited for this break away from my house and I think that maybe I'll finally find the right words to tell Damon how I really feel.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I jump, startled, as Damon's question stirs the air between us.

I laugh softly, hoping that it masks the fact that I was thinking about him, and smile as I teasingly respond, "My thoughts are worth a lot more than a penny, Mr. Salvatore, but thank you for your offer."

He quirks an eyebrow up at my response, his eyes laced with suspicion, and says in an almost seductive drawl, "Well Ms. Gilbert, I never knew you to be the kind of girl that would refuse one of my offers. Is there anything I could do to change your mind?" He does his eye thing and I just about die inside.

_Breathe, Elena, _I remind myself. "Well, Mr. Salvatore! You are a vain little thing, aren't you," I retort in a mock British accent, which I am surprisingly good at. I lower my voice into a whisper as I bring my mouth to his ear, "I can think of a few things you could do to persuade me..." I add in a wink for good measure.

I feel Damon tense under me and I look up to see his eyes widened almost comically, his mouth agape, and do I see a flush on his cheeks? I laugh at his appearance, somewhat satisfied that my words are able to provoke such a response from him, that I finally beat Damon Salvatore at his own game.

_Elena- 1, Damon- 0_

I get up from the couch and saunter towards the door with an extra sway in my hips. I have no idea where this sudden burst of flirtiness is coming from, but I love it, I feel free, and from the looks of it, Damn doesn't hate it either. I turn around when I reach the door, purposely flipping my hair like I did so many times in high school to get Matt's attention before we were a thing, as I ask, "Are you coming?" and stride out the door.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Elena," I call out from the entrance of the boarding house. I wipe the snow off of my winter jacket and kick off my boots before I step across the threshold. I shiver slightly as I walk in, glad that I decided to get more logs to add to the fire that is blazing in the parlor. Elena must be freezing. After a few seconds, I realize that she still hasn't responded to when I called out to her. I try again, but she doesn't answer me. My heart immediately starts hammering, something that's unusual for a vampire such as myself, and panic seizes me. I drop the logs from my arms and they land in a haphazard heap on the floor as I use my vampire speed to run up the stairs in search of her. Even though Caroline and the rest of the gang are hot on Klaus' trail in Europe, there could be a million people who want Elena dead.

When I reach the door to my room, I immediately stop and sigh with relief as I hear the sound of the water running from the shower head in the attached bathroom. I smile as I hear Elena humming to herself, some tune I've never heard before, and I instantly relax. I close my eyes and can't help but continue to listen. While Katherine was great at playing the piano, and probably still is, Elena's voice is something that was sculpted by the gods themselves. No sound could even come close to being as perfect, I'm sure of it. I've always wanted to hear her sing, and I know that she loves to, but she's embarrassed about it, so I just indulge in listening to her hum when she thinks I can't hear her. I've never admitted to listening in on her, and why would I? She'd never do it again, and the thought of that happening causes me to feel a physical ache in my chest. Her voice is a lighthouse and I am a lost sailor in the midst of a storm. After living more than a century, I have finally found something to guide me back home, Elena.

_God, I'm such a wimp._

I decide to head back downstairs to pick up the logs I made a mess with and place them in the fireplace. I stoke the fire until its flames rise to a level of my liking and I stand up, my eyes suddenly landing on the massive Christmas tree. I think back to earlier that day when we got it and smile as I recall the way Elena and I teased one another in a way that could only be described as flirtatious. I had been so shocked that I let her get the upper hand and I have to admit, the fact that Elena had willingly partaken in the verbal exchange was an unexpected, yet fascinating, development.

My gaze wanders slightly to the right and I notice that there's something on the table next the tree. It had been empty when I left and, curious, I begin walking toward it to see what it is. There are two blood bags placed on top of each other with a note tucked neatly beneath them. I recognize Elena's immaculate script instantly.

_To My Vampire Santa Claus,_

_I figured that these blood bags would sweeten up your day better than milk and cookies could. Take them as a thank-you for everything you've done for me and, no, this is not your Christmas present! (Yes, I know you said I didn't have to get you anything, but guess what, I didn't listen!)_

_Love,_

_Elena_

I look up from the note and peek back at the blood bags. All of a sudden, my heart swells with something I've never felt before and I'm momentarily paralyzed. This isn't just a note and some blood, this is Elena acknowledging the fact that she's okay with my vampire side, that she accepts it, that she accepts _me_. Before, she had always been disgusted when I needed to replenish my vampire needs. She wouldn't even _look _at a blood bag, let alone bring me one. The reality that I was a vampire was something she couldn't handle and, although it stung, I understood. Stefan had always tried to act like a human to appeal to her more, but I never did. These months we had spent together, I drank blood privately, at times when I knew she wouldn't catch me, so I didn't have to watch her glare at me or wrinkle her nose in revulsion. The fact that she did this for me speaks volumes, more than her words could ever express to me, and I finally understand. She didn't have to do this, she didn't have to do anything, but she did and she knew what it meant. She had to have known. I look back down at the note, my thumb swiping over the ending. Love. It says love. Somewhere in my mind, I feel like I'm being irrational but some part of me, a dominant part of me, is sure that she's trying to tell me something, that her actions are trying to voice something she's never said out loud. Could it be possible?

With my gaze still fixed on the note, I begin running to my room, to Elena, because I have to tell her that I love her and I have to know if what I've interpreted is real. I have to know if she loves me too. I become startled as I bump into something, and to my astonishment, it's her. My thoughts must have distracted me from hearing her approach. I take her in, my eyes wandering from the braid in her hair to her flannel pajamas and bare feet. My eyes rake over her body until they meet hers and I immediately get lost in the depth of her brown, doe eyes. I have a million things to tell her, but I don't know where to start and I have never, ever, felt like more of a fool in my entire life. I close my eyes and breathe in, and the silence between us nearly swallows us whole as a nervous energy fills the air. I look back at her and there's something shining in her eyes, something that look an awful lot like affection.

I place my hand on her cheek lovingly and go to say something, but she beats me to it as she tilts her face into my touch and says in a strained whisper, "Damon I need to tell you something." She inhales deeply, almost as if her words are heavy and her breath is the strength she needs to keep herself from being crushed beneath them, and starts, "I know you read the note," she gestures toward it in my hand, "and I wanted you to know that there's something I should have written in there, something I've been meaning to say but didn't have the right words to until now." She lets out an exasperated breath. "God, why is this so hard? What I'm trying to say, Damon, is that I-," a knock at the front door makes us both jump and causes her to stop abruptly.

I hurriedly move to open it and tell whatever drunken idiot that has stumbled onto my property to fuck off so I could finish my conversation with Elena, but when I see the person standing there, my heart drops and all the words I had been ready to say are stolen and are replaced with the feeling of my whole world collapsing. Elena moves from behind me and gasps when she sees the person standing there, his name leaving the same lips that I'm sure had been about to tell me they loved me.

"Stefan?"

* * *

**_So did you like it? This is the first cliff hanger I have ever written in my life and I hope you guys were surprised! To be honest, I really struggled with the blood bag and note thing (which is funny because this scene randomly popped into my head one day and basically inspired me to write this whole story) and I hope you understood Damon's thought process during that part. PM me if you have any questions and if you liked it, or have anything to say, please leave me a review! _****_They really make my day! _**If you want to get notified when I update this story, make sure to click the follow button! Thank you for reading!

**_Also, I wrote a one-shot called Last Words, and if you're in the mood for some sad, Delena angst, you should check it out!_**

**_Until next time!_**


End file.
